


the mystery of the missing shoes

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Nonconforming kiddos, M/M, Multi, gender shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Idie can never find her heels because Quentin and Evan keep stealing them and forgetting to return them.





	the mystery of the missing shoes

The first time a pair of Idie’s heels when missing she chalked it up to her having left them in Hisako’s room after they’d dressed up to go see a movie. They were returned a few days later and she didn’t think anything of it.

The second time it happened, she was slightly more confused because it had been a good few weeks since she’d worn the pair she was looking for and she knew she’d put them away. She was in a hurry though, so she’d just grabbed her other pair and asked Quentin if he’d seen her heels. Quentin said he hadn’t and when she looked through her closet again when she’d gotten back, she’d found them shoved way in the back. She must have missed them in her rush to leave.

The third time it happened both pairs of heels went missing instead of just one pair. Now Idie only had four pairs of shoes. Two sets of heels (one pair was fancier) and two sets of flats she wore with her school uniform. So half of her shoes were currently AWOL. Something was clearly up. This was not just a matter of Idie misplacing her shoes, someone had taken them. So she started asking around. Had anyone seen someone or someone’s wearing her shoes?

The answers were ‘no’ across the board, at least, until one of the Cuckoos approached her.

“I’d ask your boyfriends,” Celeste said. “They’re in their room.”

Idie was really hoping that Quentin hadn’t stolen her shoes for some joke. She wanted to ask Celeste if Quentin and Evan had her shoes, but Celeste had gone off with her sisters before Idie had the chance. Idie sighed and headed for Quentin and Evan’s room.

 

“I’m hopeless,” Evan said.

“No you’re not, you’re just not used to them,” Quentin replied. “Here try the ones I was wearing, they’re a little shorter.”

Idie was standing in front of Quentin and Evan’s room, ear pressed to the door listening. It seemed like they definitely had her shoes. However, it also sounded like Quentin might be teaching Evan how to walk in heels... which was kind of adorable. 

She pushed the door open without knocking. 

Evan squawked in surprise and lost his balance. He would have toppled over had Quentin not caught him. 

Quentin had the decency to look, at the very least, slightly embarrassed. “This isn’t what it looks like?”

“So you’re _not_ teaching Evan how to walk in heels?” Idie asked, grinning.

Evan blushed and Quentin rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.”

“We were going to return them,” Evan said, righting himself and taking off the shoes. 

“She’s not mad Ev,” Quentin said.

“A little peeved you didn’t _ask_ ,” Idie said. “But no, not mad. And Quentin it was you taking my heels those other times, wasn’t it.”

“Yeah… I wanted to try it out, see what it was like.”

“And apparently we all have the same shoe size,” Idie said.

“Barely,” Evan said. “Your shoes are really tight on me… and considering my genetics…”

“Yeah, your feet are gonna get a lot bigger,” Quentin said, clapping Evan on the shoulder. 

“Well, we can get you your own shoes,” Idie said. “We can get you _both_ your own shoes because you _cannot_ keep stealing mine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old and was probably supposed to be longer, but posting it as is was honestly the only way it was gonna get posted.


End file.
